1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generation apparatus, method, program, and recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image generation apparatus, method, program, and recording medium which generate phase images having lower resolutions than an image to be originally projected, and to be projected onto a projection plane with the same image quality as the original image by overlapping each other with a predetermined amount of shift.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a method of projecting, onto a projection plane, a projection image having the same resolution as an input image using projectors projecting projection images having lower resolutions than an image to be originally projected (in the following, called an input image), there is a method called wobulation (for example, refer to “Wobulation: Doubling the Addressed Resolution of Projection Displays”, Will Allen (Digital Projection and Imaging, Hewlett-Packard, Corvallis, Oreg., USA) and Robert Ulichney (HP Labs, Cambridge, Mass., USA) in the Proceeding of SID 2005).
For example, sub-images, as shown by a second image and a third image from lower left in FIG. 1, having a resolution one half the resolution of the input image are generated from an input image as shown by a first image from lower left in FIG. 1. The sub-images are projected onto the positions overlapping each other with a shift of a half of the pixel of the sub-image at time intervals allowing obtaining time integration effect of a human visual sense.
As a result, as shown in the upper right, it is possible to show a projection image having a resolution two times the resolution of the input image.
In the wobulation method, sub-images are displayed at time intervals allowing time integration effect of a visual sense. However, a display system obtaining the same effect is also considered by simultaneously projecting sub-images using a plurality of projectors (for example, refer to Yang, Ruigang, David Gotz, Justin Hensley, Herman Towles and Mike Brown, “PixelFlex: A Reconfigurable Multi-Projector Display System” IEEE Visualization 2001, San Diego, Calif. (Oct. 21-26, 2001)).
FIG. 2 shows an example of a display by this display system.